Horn of the Unicorn
のホーン |ja_romaji = Ikkakujū no Hōn |image = HornoftheUnicorn-BP02-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Equip |number = 64047146 |passcode = S14FGKQ1 |effect = Continuous, Trigger |vilore = Quái thú được Trang bị tăng 700 ATK và DEF. Khi lá này bị Gởi từ sân vào Mộ bài: trả lại nó về trên đầu Bộ bài Chính. |lore = The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return it to the top of the Deck. |de_lore = Erhöhe die ATK und DEF des Monsters, das mit dieser Karte ausgerüstet wird, um 700 Punkte. Wenn diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, wird sie oben auf dein Deck zurückgelegt. |fr_lore = Un monstre équipé de cette carte augmente son ATK et sa DEF de 700 points. Lorsque cette carte est envoyée du Terrain au Cimetière, celle-ci retourne sur le dessus de votre Deck. |it_lore = Il mostro equipaggiato guadagna 700 ATK e DEF. Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: falla ritornare in cima al Deck. |pt_lore = O monstro equipado ganha 700 de ATK e DEF. Quando esta carta é enviada do campo ao Cemitério, retorne-a para o topo do seu Deck. |ja_lore = 装備モンスターの攻撃力・守備力は７００ポイントアップする。このカードがフィールド上から墓地へ送られた時、このカードをデッキの一番上に戻す。 |zh_lore = 裝備怪獸的攻擊力·守備力上升700。這張卡從場上送去墓地時，讓這張卡回到卡組最上面。 |animelore = [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] only Grants power to a (confined?/limited?) monster. ATK increases by 700 points! |jpanimelore = 限られたモンスターに力を与える。 攻撃力７００ポイントアップ！ |tsclore = A spiraling horn that can boost power when it is equipped. It is only usable with a dark monster with a horn on its head. |edslore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, it returns to the top of your Deck. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |fr_sets = 'Spell Ruler' (MDM-F054 - R) 'Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique' (BP01-FR069 - C/SFR) |de_sets = 'Dark Beginning 1' (DB1-DE034) 'Spell Ruler' (SRL-G054 - R) 'Battle Pack: Epic Dawn' (BP01-DE069 - C/SFR) |it_sets = 'Dark Beginning 1' (DB1-IT034) 'Spell Ruler' (SDM-I054 - R) 'Battle Pack: Alba Epica' (BP01-IT069 - C/SFR) |sp_sets = 'Dark Beginning 1' (DB1-SP034) 'Spell Ruler' (SRH-S054 - R) 'Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico' (BP01-SP069 - C/SFR) |jp_sets = 'Beginner's Edition.1' (BE1-JP034) 'Duelist Legacy Volume.1' (DL1-040 - C) 'Pharaoh's Servant' (PS-03) |kr_sets = 'Beginner's Edition.1' (BP1-KR034) 'Spell Ruler' (SRL-K054 - R) |gx1_sets = 'Basic 2-A' (Super Rare) 'Equipments' (Rare) |gx02_sets = 'Equip Me' (Common) |gx03_sets = 'Powerful Seal' (Common) |ntr_sets = 'Infinite Illusion' (Common) |wc6_sets = 'Spell Ruler' (Common) 'Equipment Collection' (Common) 'All Spells' (Common) 'All at Random' (Common) |wc07_sets = 'Powerful Seal' (Common) 'All Spells' (Common) 'All at Random' (Common) |ygo_sets = 'Pack 16''' |anime_dm = 004, 007, 023, 033, 035, 106 |anime_5d = 018, 019 |manga_d = 013, 044, 058, 066 |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |stats2 = Equipped gains DEF |action1 = Returns from Graveyard to Deck |action2 = Activates from your Graveyard |tscdc = 100 |tscnumber = 314 |database_id = 4320 }} Thể loại:Bài Phép Thể loại:Bài Phép Trang bị Thể loại:YugiOH Thể loại:Cards